The Noble Wolf
by Shalemaster
Summary: Adalwolf is a teen from Germany with abilities related to wolves. Will he help the newly formed Teen Titans or will he crush them? Rating may change. OCxRae RobxStar OCxJinx and BBxTerra.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: German, Russian, French, English and Japanese will be written in English for Adalwolf because he can understand the languages an; Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVEN THE SONG (Winter wolves are owned by Wizard of the Coast, TT is owned by someone who is not me) ASIDE FROM JOHNNY AND ADALWOLF AND SOME OTHER PEOPLE!_

_Adalwolf's Pov; Train station.  
><em>

I watch the people around me cautiously and calmly. I stare at where the train will be in ten minutes. I wait patiently as the train come closer. My wolf senses are giving my warning like something bad is going to happen. I sigh as the train comes to a stop; I get on after giving my ticket to a young man with black hair, blue eyes and a suit.

I sit alone waiting for the train to leave for Jump City. I remember why I am here.

_Flashback._

_In a dark cave I sit. I sat meditating in the silence as something stops me. It calls out like I am to save the person._

_'Adalwolf' a voice mentally calls out, in English._

_'Yes, who are you' I replies in my usual German accent._

_'Who I am is of no concern right now. Just get to Jump City and find one named Robin. He will help you look for my "sister" until then just go run like your namesake, Noble Wolf' the voice replies using my name once more, this time translated from its native tongue to English, then the presences reseeds._

_I transform into a Winter Wolf. I run through the snow faster than most wolves can. The howl of the wolves calls out as I run. People in a nearby village prepare for my coming. I am the reason why they and the wolves get along; I am Adalwolf, my name means Noble Wolf._

_I rush into the village as I turn back to my human form. The snowy white fur reseeds as it turns into black hair. My deep icy blue eyes become more human like. My body takes the form of a tall lean human with what most normal humans would call handsome. I grab what I need from my house._

_"I'm leaving, I hope to be back by the spring thaw but I doubt that will happen" I yell in German._

_"Where are you going" a small child replies in German as well._

_"America, to the land of the free. I will be searching for someone or something."_

_"Good by mister Adalwolf."_

_"Polite, rare with children. Good luck and good bye fair kinsmen."_

_"Adalwolf, good bye and good luck to you as well, my son" an elderly woman says kindly._

_"Good bye mother" I say kindly as I kiss her forehead._

_I head off to the nearest city, Berlin. I run as swiftly as I can. Wolves run to the right and left of me. It reminds me of the hunt causing me to take up my first wolf form._

_End of flashback._

A man walks up to me and asks, "Can I sit here, sir?"

I look at the man and say, "Yes, you can sit here, and please don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. My name is Adalwolf. What is your name mister...?"

"Please call me, Johnny. Adalwolf, Germanic in origin and judging on your accent you are German. Adalwolf means Noble Wolf and Adolf comes from this name, does it not" the man, Johnny, says well understanding.

"Well done. Not many people can understand my name that easily. Did you study about the old Germanic language and culture? Or do you have family that lives in Germany" I ask without happiness.

He sits and chuckles and says, "Well not only did I study it, but my father is German."

I laugh as does he. I hear the train start moving and sigh. He takes out a pillow and props it up onto the wall and falls asleep. I curl up to sleep knowing it is a day of riding this train.

I wake up to smell something. I see Johnny eating a sandwich. He offers one to me and I refuse saying, "I'm not hungry."

He shrugs and smiles. He asks me, "Why are you going to Jump City?"

"I'm looking for someone or something" I answer.

"Ah, then I won't get in your way. By the way I got a letter that has your name on it and it told me to give it to you. Is someone is apparently trying to contact you indirectly, why is that" he asks as he hands a letter.

I open the letter carefully and slowly. I pull out an old letter. It reads:

_Dear Adalwolf_

_Adalwolf if you are receiving this then you know I'm in danger. I want you to understand that you are most different then all others. You are the grandson of the demi-god of wolves and the son of a demon. Usually holy and demonic blood and powers reject each other and kill the child. But you were, are, different you survived. You are Adalwolf, three fourths immortal and one fourth mortal. Your soul is far different to all others, you have the power to save or destroy the world._

_Sincerely yours, Minuit_

"Well that is interesting this letter is about six years old. I really don't know why though" I mutter folding up the letter carefully and putting it back.

"Ok, well... hey that's Jump City" he exclaims a little too loud for my sensitive ears.

"I could see that fool" I mutter quietly.

The train slows as it comes to a stop within the city's limits. I take out my I-pod and turn it to a volume of forty. I put in my ear buds and just listen to the music. A song starts playing; the song is it's My Life by Bon Jovi.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
>No silent prayer for the faith-departed<br>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice<br>When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said  
>I did it my way<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>It's my life<p>

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
>For Tommy and Gina who never backed down<br>Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
>Luck ain't even lucky<br>Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
>And it's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said  
>I did it my way<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>'Cause it's my life<p>

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
>Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down<p>

It's my life  
>And it's now or never<br>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said  
>I did it my way<br>I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
>And it's now or never<br>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said  
>I did it my way<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>'Cause it's my life!<p>

I smile at the song. I see a green streak fly across town. The earth shakes as it hits the ground. I sprint towards the impact sight. As I run I smell a really unusual sent; one that smells of many animals.

I race through the city. People run in all directions away from the impact sight. I laugh at their fear. I sniff to catch felling of rage and determination. I surge forward to see a teenaged boy that is wearing a green, red and yellow outfit with a black cape fighting a girl in battle armor that is blackish purple and a light dull blue with a strange head band thing and that is lower arm/hand cuffed.

I step into an alley way to watch. The girl kicks up a car and then kicks it towards the lad. He dodges and then looks after the car impacts a building behind him.

"Hm. Stronger than she looks" he mutters with a calm voice.

He looks back at the girl to see her swinging. She hits him square in the face. The attack sends him bouncing off the ground like a stone can skip across water. He dodges the next attack and brings out a staff. He lunges and strikes her which sends her into a car.

The lad goes into a two-handed stance. The staff literally shatters into pieces. The girl frees herself from the car and says something in another tongue. She charges to only be stopped by a green ram. The ram transforms into a short boy in a dark blue and purple out fit with a grey purple and dark blue mask.

He salutes and says in annoyingly high pitched voice, "Ex-doom patrol Beast Boy, sir. How can I help?"

His eyes grow large as he sees the lad in green, black, yellow and red.

He does a weird thing with his body and says, "Wowzers, you're Robin aren't you sir?"

"Well you can start by not calling me sir" Robin says confused only a little though.

_Author's note: Who is Minuit? Why did I stop here? How does Minuit seem to Know The Future? And no it is not the same alley as Raven. Find out next time... sorry couldn't help myself..._


	2. Chapter One: The New Team

_When I last left, Adalwolf has just seen Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin. Also creepy letter that seems to be a connection with the formation of the team was given to Adalwolf. I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS or Winter Wolves those are owned by Wizard of the Coast, I own Adalwolf, Johnny, Minuit and some others who may or may not make a direct appearance. Adalwolf's title will show up for the first time in this chapter. Also Adalwolf's winter wolf form is eight feet long and unusually tall to the shoulder with five feet. Underlined is German, normal is English and bold is Russian, only when talking._

_Adalwolf's Pov (still)_

I just ignore the rest of the conversation as the unnamed girl, or as I dub alien girl, pick up a fucking bus. She hurls it toward Robin and Beast Boy. They dodge and a large man in work out clothing and a grey hoodie. He sets the bus down and yells something; I was watching a rat run over my foot. I was enthralled until they started moving forward when a giant black raven appears.

A girl in dark blue, as I see it, cloak and isn't wearing pants**.**

'She must be wearing a leotard' I think_._

I don't pay much attention after that. I can tell almost immediately that the girl is a half-demon and half-human due to her scent. I watch the girl carefully and only her not what is going on around her. When they start parting ways I look up. I see a space ship start to move to an island.

They group watch the message that is played; I was stepping on a rat's tail because it was biting my good boots. When the group starts looking for the alien girl I follow in the shadows. I put an anti-magic and sensing barrier around me; so I can't be sensed by the half-demon. I watch as they find her in a video store.

I move into the shadows to not be seen. I just watch the scene play out. Robin says good things, girl says bad things, guy in the sweat pants and hoodie says something about being prisoner. The girl says she is more of a prize. I hear the flying alien lizard men coming.

They blast a hole in the wall and one of them yells, "Seize her."

One roars as the rest charge. The five charge right back.

'Should I help, aw fuck it I will' I think as I intercept one.

I punch him in the solar plexus; I give him an uppercut and then a good old kick to the face. I finish him off with a bite to the throat killing him with a spray of blood. I change my body into a werewolf type, though a winter wolf as the wolf type. I leap and pin the leader. I breathe in and unleash a winter wolf's signature attack, breath of cold.

The cold freezes him solid and most likely put him in a cryogenic like state or killed him, because he is a lizard. I look up to see not only have the non-unconscious ones have fled, but the group looking at me wide eyed. I turn into my human form.

"Hello, my name is Adalwolf. I will help, because we might need to shut down a fucking particle weapon" I say as I look at the ship.

A message plays saying simply, you helped her now die. Most of the team sort of panics or argues. I sense that the cloaked one is getting agitated so I look at her. I look at Beast Boy who is now not wearing that silly mask. I look at the cloaked one again; whom I will call Rabe, who is getting more agitated.

"Quite" Rabe yells, and then they look at her. "Hi"

"Look it doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it and we will get out of it, together" Robin, whom I will call Rotkehlchen, speeches.

We all nod. Rotkehlchen then says, "Come on we've got a city to save, and Adalwolf, no killing."

"**Great no killing will do sir"** I say in Russian with a mock salute.

"What did you say" BB asks in his annoying voice.

"I said will do."

_Few minutes later._

We float through the ship's hull with Rabe's magic. Beast Boy says something as I sniff the air. I can tell that that the bridge might be a bit difficult to get to. I can also tell BB just got the glare of death. I also do the same though sending the predator is on the hunt glare as well.

I follow up the rear, behind Rabe.

She stops as do I.

Cyborg, or Cy, asks, "Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?"

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in" Rabe answers.

"Look Cy, here is a cyborg, BB is green, there is an alien and I am a wolf man" I say apathetically. "Now let us go."

We move on and we encounter six of the alien lizards. We easily beat them. We blast through the door to the bridge.

"We're not six heroes, we're one team" Rotkehlchen says bravely.

"**You will all be defeated by us, so stand down"** I yell in a commanding voice in Russian.

I charge one of the grunts and easily bring him down with one punch.

'Damn to easy' I think as I bring another down with a round house kick.

Mr. Big Lizard jump slams the ground sending BB flying. He moves in for the kill only to be stopped by Rabe. She uses her "dark energy" to create a shield. Ever time Mr. BL smashes the shield Rabe steps back. He tries to smash her into the ground, but Rotkehlchen stops him. Then Rotkehlchen goes hand to hand against him.

Mr. BL easily over powers Rotkehlchen and sends him flying in one grab. Alien Girl then attacks Mr. BL. She is pinned but sends one of her energy bolts to his face. Then Cy engages in hand to hand with AG as well. They too are over powered after landing a few hits getting sent flying to Rotkehlchen's side.

"Get away from my friends" Rabe yells.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"Rabe yells, bringing the ship down.

Mr. BL moves toward Rabe who is holding up BB. Mr. BL grows longer claws when I lunge faster than any normal being. I tackle him and bring my fist back and smash it into his face. He throws me off into a wall. He gets hit by a blue light and fall unconscious.

"Alright I'm only going to say this once, Boyah".

"I don't owe you anything metal man. Raven you are a half-demon are you not well then again you're not the only one" I say getting up.

"Don't you tell them, wait you're half demon as well" Rabe asks.

"Yes also I am one fourth divine and one fourth human. I am three fourths immortal so I can live for what about four hundred years."

They other stare at use wondering what we are talking about.

_Later that day._

We stand on the island looking at the city. I smile and look down to see a strange rock. I pick it up and turn it over. I see a little click thingy and open it. A letter that reads, to Adalwolf, my little brother.

"Dear Adalwolf

Please don't forget me your big sister

I may have a French name but that is because Father wanted it. I really miss you.

I will bee waiting for the hive to wake. Till next time

Love Minuit."

I put the letter in my pocket. I hear "Starfire", it must be Alien Girls name. Rotkehlchen hands me a communicator.

"Thank you" I thank.

"Hey don't thank me" Rotkehlchen replies.

I smile at them and nod.

'New people and new things to do' I think as I yawn.

I hum It's My Life- Bon Jovi

_The end, for now. Minuit is Adalwolf's sister! Rabe speaks German and now knows Adalwolf has high amounts of immortal blood. Some people are now going to be either in German or English. Also Review._


	3. Chapter Two: Mind Trip and AU persona

_Last time I left off, we found out Minuit is Adalwolf's brother. Adalwolf is a Teen Titan. I DON'T OWN Teen Titans, winter wolves, Love Song is owned by KoRn, Monster Hunter's Jinouga is owned by people who own monster hunter or Eternia. Eternia is owned by my best friend, Richard. Teen Titans is owned by the people who produced it. Wizard of the coast owns Winter Wolves. I own myself, Midnight, my family, Midnight Riviera, Minuit Riviera, Danielle Pyre and all other OCS aside from Eternia. Adalwolf also told Raven or Rabe he is three fourths immortal. Underlined is German, normal is English and bold is Russian, only when talking. These events of my mom going to jail, dad and brother dying are not real. Also I am not a mute._

_Titans' Tower 5:34 a.m. Pacific Time, Adalwolf's Pov._

I look into my mirror on the wall to see myself. I see my wild black hair needs to get cut a bit. My ice blue eyes as deep blue as the glaciers themselves. My face is gaunt but not too gaunt, and if I look closely I can see tiny whisker-like hairs on my face. My body is lean and moderately muscular due to being a wolf for half the time.

I have stopped wearing my old outfit which was brown hiking boots, blue jeans and a tee-shirt. Now my outfit is black leather boots, pants (AN: think of loose leather greaves and I forget what the upper leg armor name is), cuirass, gloves and a large leather cloak that is really dark black also two medallions or necklaces around my neck. One is a black wolf howling and the other is a silver moon. I made it from a very special hide so they won't rip or anything during my transformations.

I turn around and look at my room. My room has a bed with no sheets; my wolf-fur is enough. The walls are covered in shelves with books and other things. I go to a chest at the furthest wall and open it. I pull out an incense burner and some incense, a lavender and cinnamon mix.

'Oh how I love how these two smells blend yet conflict, so wonderful just how my bloodline is so conflicting yet blending at the same level'

My incense burner is a special one. It was a handmade gift from my human side's immortal teacher, Eternia. She made the burner a combination burner so I could burn different types of incense and the burner is made out of a combination of brass and ceramic. I started using incense to help me meditate and control my feral side.

I also did some mysticism to commune with the spirits and other things. I gained many abilities that only Eternia, Raven or Rabe, My family and me. Most of them are magic based and are controlled by emotion so I've used meditation to control them. I know barrier magic, healing magic, banishing magic, mysticism, which is a type of magic, fire magic, frost magic, lightning magic, jinxing magic or voodoo shit as some people call it along with mysticism, white magic and its opposite, dark magic.

I am only majorly skilled in barrier, frost, jinxing, mysticism, and white and dark magic. I have used my meditation to control my emotions. As my teacher once said, "Powers doesn't control emotions, emotions control powers." I put some of the lavender and cinnamon into the burner. I light them with a minor flame.

I close my eyes and breathe in slowly but steadily. I focus on my surroundings, then onto my body, and finally to my mind. I slowly project myself into my mindscape, Wolf Höhle or Wolf Den. I feel a light breeze. I open my eyes to find myself in my mindscape.

I sense a presence almost immediately. I can tell it is not one of my emoticlones because they are like me almost always direct. This one seems confused and very agitated yet very calm and controlled. I rush towards it quickly and efficiently. I sense happiness, timid, brave and my most awkward one, love.

'Wait, why is love going there? Am I in love? I'm not in love, because I really don't love anyone right now. So, why is love going there, well I'll find out when I get there'

"Who do I love" I ask as I dodge a tree.

"A bird you consider most beautiful, one you've seen every day and sketched more that that" a being, identical to me but wearing a purple-ish clothing, says when he appears .

"Ok, emoticlone love, that was cryptic for someone who is direct" I reply with a sort of surprised voice.

"Well let's go see who it is. You should already know."

I raise an eyebrow at what love just said. I shrug and start sprinting to the person. I focus on who it is. A familiar power enters my body.

'Rabe what is she doing here' I mutter in my mind.

I dodge the trees with ease. Emoticlone love and I move in closer sensing that happy, timid and brave are almost there. I see a large tree with wolf statues around it. I see Rabe looking at them carefully. I walk up to her.

"So you found a way into my mind" I say without a hint of emotion.

"I figured this is your mindscape. An old Germanic forest with fog above the ground, wolf statues and a full moon of what seems to be pure silver, so I thought this would most likely your mindscape" Rabe says still looking at the statues. "Are these statues you?"

"Yes, Eternia, my mentor, put them here. You remember what I told you about being three fourths immortal?"

"Yes, did you think I forgot last week" Rabe says mildly annoyed.

"Not once, just making sure though. Well my father is the Demon Wolf, Aterlupe and my grandfather is the Wolf God (AN: The wolf god won't be named). Well I am truly Adalwolf, Prince of Wolves and will become, Adalwolf, King of Wolves. Not the god of wolves, or a demon wolf but the King of Wolves. I have almost all the requirements for the title... all but one to be accurate. I must find a mate. I must have a mate to become the King of Wolves. I though have not found a mate yet, nor do I want one just yet. Also why is my emoticlone love so cryptic lately, I mean it is not funny. Also I would take a step to your right Rabe, or choose to get hugged by my Happiness emoticlone."

Rabe takes a step to her right and I get tackled hugged by happy. I feel some bones crack. I gasp for air and happy lets me go.

"Happy you know I don't like hugs" I say in English.

"I know that you don't like hugs, silly wolfy" happy replies in English.

I scream in annoyance as Rabe chuckles.

"You know it is sort of like my relationship with my happy emoticlone" Rabe says.

"Wait, Rabe. Did you just say "... it is sort of like my relationship with my happy emoticlone", because that means you have a way into your mindscape" I almost yell in amazement.

"Yes, she does I can tell" a quiet voice says from behind me.

"Timid, how do you know" I ask turning around.

"How do I know, because I am timid and shy I've learned how to tell when someone's lying to my face" a grey wearing me says.

"Good point" I say rolling my eyes.

Then a large wolf with black fur with greenish tint bounds in bravely. I stare the wolf in its eyes unafraid. The wolf quickly becomes a version of me though wearing green. He smiles cockily and chuckles.

"Well, look who it is, I never expected Rabe to enter our mindscape. How brave is that, me" Brave says.

I move up a smack the back of his. His head goes forward and I just chuckle. I look at Rabe who is chuckling a bit. Then a sharp pain pings through my head.

"I really think you need to go Rabe" I say opening a strange looking portal.

"Why" Rabe asks raising an eyebrow.

"This is my mind, my home and private place" I reply shoving her into the portal.

I close the portal and sigh. I can't believe Rabe would somehow find a way into my mind. I sense Rage building strength so I breathe in and out and return to the physical world. I continue breathing in and out smelling lavender and cinnamon. I don't even smile while doing this.

After about an hour I come out of my room. I head to the main room.

_Two years ago/present in an AU._

Random Person of importance POV.

I walk home slowly from the bus stop. I walk to my side door and unlock it. I pull out my pencil out of my pocket and throw it down the stairs. I walk up the two steps into the kitchen. I walk through the old room into the hall. I walk to my room and open the door.

I look into the bathroom doors mirror. I see my short black hair, originally blond, my grey green eyes. Glasses over my eyes are black rimmed. I am wearing black hiking boots, black jeans and a black hoodie. I have a saddened expression on my face.

I walk into my room and shut the door, loudly at that. I shut the windows and blinds making my room almost pitch black. I lay on my bed face in a pillow, crying.

"Why did he have to die? Why did my brother have to die" I wail and morn over my brother's death.

I grab my I-pod and put in my ear-buds. I choose Love Song – KoRn. I listen to the song with my soul.

Mother!  
>You're holding my heart screaming<br>Mother Fucker!  
>That left me broken, bleeding<br>Son of!  
>The man you loved and left for<br>The son of a bitch!  
>Who tried to show me death's door<p>

Everything's eliminated  
>Everything is dedicated<br>Tried to leave this life i hated?  
>even death was over rated<p>

Love song for the dear departed  
>Head stone for the broken hearted<br>Arms to kill  
>Or flowers to steal<br>Head trip for the mortal earthbound  
>One sip of the blood that I found<br>Lying here  
>Im dying here<p>

As in!  
>Obituaries rain down<br>It's all on me  
>Were lying naked face down<p>

Wasn't it decapitated?  
>Can you see me fascinated?<br>Your the only thing I've damaged  
>What you get to be mis-managed<p>

Love song for the dear departed  
>Head stone for the broken hearted<br>Arms to kill  
>Or flowers to steal<br>Head trip for the mortal earthbound  
>One sip of the blood that I found<br>Lying here  
>Im dying here<p>

Don't bring me daffodils  
>Bring a Bouquet of Pills<br>See some geranium  
>Cracked to the cranium<br>Protect me when you can  
>Respect me when I am<br>Dying

Love song for the dear departed  
>Head stone for the broken hearted<br>Arms to kill  
>Or flowers to steal<br>Head trip for the mortal earthbound  
>One sip of the blood that I found<br>Lying here  
>Im dying here<br>Love song for the dear departed  
>Head stone for the broken hearted<br>Arms to kill  
>Or flowers to steal<br>Head trip for the mortal earthbound  
>One sip of the blood that I found<br>Lying here  
>Im dying here<p>

My dad died a year ago in an accident. My mom fell in love with a son of a bitch. The man tried kill me a month later. I survived and sent him to jail, but now I am a mute. My mother cut out my vocals after he went to jail, she too went to jail. I am now getting my house paid for by the government.

My name is Samuel David Romig and I am a mute.

_'I just want to escape. I want someone to care for me. I want freedom and my voice back. My voice, my brother and my family back. All I want is my voice and a family'_

I continue as another song plays, Darkness – Disturbed. I listen to the song wanting someone to carry me. I feel a presence next to my bed. I look slowly at the person. It is a young woman about the age of twenty. Her hair is raven black and shoulder length. Her eyes are a beautiful sapphire blue.

She smiles and says, "I have heard the unspoken words that dwell in your mind."

_'She is so calming. I just want to hug her.'_

"Then hug me and calm yourself" she says calmly.

_'Wait a moment you are reading my mind!'_

"Yes or this would be a pretty dull conversation" she says with a chuckle.

I nod and smile. I hug her with a hug that could break bones. I cry into her shoulder. She hugs me back, softly and carefully. I then let go and wipe off my tears.

_'Thank you, I really needed that. Also I can tell you are not from this Earth, but a different Earth. I could tell because of you smell.'_

She smiles and introduces herself, "I am Midnight Riviera, a sorceress from another dimension. You, young one are going to be my apprentice, along with my daughter."

_'I thought sorcerers and sorceress studied magic their whole lives. I am already fifteen years old, or is it because I am unique that I can become a sorcerer.'_

_She gets a look of surprise and asks comically, "How did you know?"_

_'I know because three spells have flowered in my mind and I've already mastered them. Also two abilities have flowered the ability to learn magic and telekinesis. I cast sleep, silence and flare all of them silently because I am mute. With telekinesis I can move and throw objects and talk with my mind.'_

Her eyes grow bug eyed and her mouth hits the floor and stutters out, "W-what, w-when, wh-who and wh-wh-why?"

_"I may be able to talk with my mind it sound emotionless"_ I say with my mind out loud.

"You're right emotionless and lame" Midnight says with sorrow in her voice.

I nod and look at her and answer her unspoken question with my telepathic mind's voice, _"I will go with you to study magic just will this place disappear with me. I love some of the memories and I can't lose them at all, or I will break."_

She smiles and a tear drops from her chin and says, "Yes this place will come with you. I already knew that if you were to come you would want this place to follow."

She mutters something under her breath. I feel a strange feeling like weightlessness. I look out my window to see a beautiful place. A calm garden surrounded by a forest. I look at Midnight and she looks at me.

_"This place is so calming I feel weightless here, like all my worries have been lifted off my shoulder. I am so happy about this."_ I speak with my mind.

She cast another spell and says, "Try talking with your real voice."

"Water" I say with a croak from my real voice.

Midnight hands me a water bottle. I drink it all within one minute, a new record. I set the bottle on my "nightstand" which is more of a really small table.

"Well that's a bit better" I say voice only a bit better.

Midnight smiles and grabs my hand and drags me out of my house saying, "Come on young one, time to meet my daughter."

I right myself and slip my hand out of her iron grasp. I follow her and we leave the garden and enter the forest. I look at every tree, every little detail. I keep pace with Midnight while doing this. When she stops I stop and look forward.

In front of me is a fucking castle-like mansion. The mansion is painted black and looks sort of creepy in a good way. It has four towers at the corners. I look at it and my eyes grow wide.

_"I just lost my normal voice, because this mansion is so fucking huge and castle like. I love it, and let me guess this is your house and where I am to study some of the time with your daughter"_ I say with my mind meagerly.

"Yes it is my house and where you are going to study for one fourth of the day, otherwise you are on your own or with my daughter" Midnight says smirking at my reaction.

_"Wow. This place is huge and I know want to meet your daughter, remember you were going to introduce me to her."_

"Follow me."

She walks to the entrance and opens it. A girl my age runs and hugs Midnight. She looks at me and glares. She has midnight black hair of shoulder length and looks like Midnight.

"Mother, I don't like him, I don't wanna marry him" she exclaims.

_"What! I not here to marry you I'm her other student"_ I yell with my mind.

"You're not here to marry me? Well then, my name is Minuit and you've met my mother, Midnight already. What's your name" the girl, Minuit, asks like a little girl. "And how are you talking without moving your mouth?"

_"I am a telekinetic, I am able to talk with my mind with telepathy, also read minds and move objects with a single thought. I am a natural magic user and have learned only three spells. I am normally a mute, but your mother cast a spell so I can talk normally._ See I can talk with my vocals and it will soon get better" I say telepathically and physically.

"Wow, mother you most definitely found me a good rival and someone who can treat me as a younger sister because he is what twenty. Also did you know my mother is immortal" Minuit exclaims.

"You are immortal? And I am only fifteen" I sort of yell.

"Yes, I am immortal, though it is not all that it's cracked up to be. Knowing that as your friends fade, you live on" Midnight says sadly.

"Yeah, I realized that when I was five. Also, Minuit how old are you" I say with deep meaning.

"Hey" Minuit yells.

"He has the right, Minuit" Midnight says disapprovingly.

"I'm fourteen years old" Minuit says shyly.

I smile and say, "It was nice to meet you. Now I'm going home to sleep."

I wave goodbye and head to my house. I encounter some of the natural wildlife. A giant wolf like lizard runs in front of me. It is large and muscular but I can tell it is quite agile. Its scales are aqua blue green and it has golden spikes pointing up slightly. It has golden horns, sharp claws and long claws that must help it balance.

I look at it and it looks at me. It doesn't attack but walks up to me. It knells down for me to get on it. I put one hand on it and I get a vision.

Vision time!

I see myself standing in a city, a modern city with a T-shaped tower on an island, a symbol of the city's protectors. To my left stands Minuit and to my right this beast. The beast looks at me and nods.

_'I am a Jinouga. I am your true form, bond with my physical self and you will be able to enter my form' it says in my mind._

Vision time out!

I look at the Jinouga to see it dissipate and enter my body. I feel stronger and faster. I sprint home and enter through the main door. I run into my room and fall asleep.

**Two years later.**

I look at Minuit and my new rival, Danielle Pyre. I look at Midnight, who adopted me, who is trying to figure out our true beast forms. I chuckle at Danielle's face priceless. She may have a good light tan and a perfect body, but she doesn't attract good things.

Midnight looks at me and says correctly, "Your true beast form is the form of a Jinouga."

I clap and say sarcastically, "Congratulations, you've won the lottery! I really didn't need to know what I already know. I've known that my true beast for is a Jinouga for two years now."

They're reactions are just plain comical. Midnight's mouth literally hit the floor and her eyes grow so large they threaten to jump right out of the sockets. Danielle Pyre faints with drastic acting. Minuit blinks once and mutters something about needing to lay off the incense. While I just laugh my ass off.

Then Midnight recovers as does Danielle. Then Midnight tells Minuit's true beast form, which is a panther. And then Danielle's is surprisingly a raven (AN: Danielle is not dark, but the opposite). I laugh at Danielle mentally out loud.

I have mastered all of lightning related spells and counter-spells along with darkness. Minuit has mastered all of darkness, sleep and silence related spells. And Danielle Pyre mastered all fire and earth related spells. Now we are working on other spells.

I have only one portal spell. Well we all do. Also yesterday, Midnight said for us to go to another dimension and learn something there. Danielle didn't want to go with us, snobbish bitch. So later, today, Minuit and I cast the portal spell.

_Are Rabe and Adalwolf going to fight? Why are some more people coming in to light? Also Danielle is a bitch who only shows up in this chapter. Also why am I throwing a version of myself into the story? Also, for you people who don't know what a Jinouga is look it up. Oh and whisper dark rose I will do your story later. Also I won't be updating for a long while so I pumped this out. Also I will have AU self fall in love with a certain jinx._


	4. Gasp

Hiatus!

One of my friends is annoying by "stealing" most of my files.

I need them back.

I've gotten a head ache from writing most.

The same friend is forcing me to write/post her Yin Yang Yo fan fic.

I just need a break from this one.

Now her sister is making me write her Teen Titan fan fic at the same time.


End file.
